The present invention relates to a process for the production, in a continuous cycle, of cyclohexyl magnesium halides.
As known, the cyclohexyl magnesium halides are products which have recently acquired a lot of importance, for example for the production of tricyclohexyl tin derivatives, as the tricyclohexyl tin halides and the tricyclohexyl tin hydroxides, which are very useful as herbicides.
The cyclohexyl magnesium halides are at present produced with a discontinuous process. Such a process has its drawbacks, as there is always -- while carrying out the reaction at the basis thereof: EQU C.sub.6 H.sub.11 X+ Mg C.sub.6 H.sub.11 Mg X wherein X is a halogen (especially C1) -- the possibility of explosions, in the event that an excessive amount of halide should be fed when the reaction has not yet started. Moreover, the reaction does not always develop in a complete way, and it is anyhow necessary for it to be carried out in an inert atmosphere.
All such drawbacks are eliminated by the continuous process according to the present invention, which further includes, compared to the known process, all the advantages of continuous productions.